No Thanks for the Memories
No Thanks for the Memories is the fourteenth episode of CatDog from the third season. Plot CatDog are carefully constructing a fish in a bottle. They succeed, but Dog hears a garbage truck coming, which excites Dog so much he runs out of the house with Cat and accidentally destroys the bottle. Dog follows the truck, catching old food and other garbage in his mouth, much to Cat's annoyance. However, a washing machine is hanging on the edge of the truck, and falls on CatDog. As the garbage truck drives away, the two come to their senses. Cat is unharmed, but Dog's head was hit by the machine. He asks where he is, and screams upon seeing himself attached to Cat, perplexing Cat. Cat quickly figures out Dog is suffering from amnesia, and cannot remember who he is. Cat takes advantage of this, telling him the things Dog loves are actually things he hates, and essentially tries to make Dog more like him. During the night, another fish in a bottle CatDog made earlier that day lands on Dog's head, which gives him amnesia again. Winslow wakes up as this happens, and Winslow, aware of Dog's amnesiac state, makes Dog more like him throughout the night. As Cat wakes up that morning, he notices Dog speaks and acts exactly like Winslow. Cat, infuriated with Winslow, decides to take a walk with Dog outside to clear his head. They end up near a TV shop, where they meet The Greasers, who begin bullying them as usual. Cat begs them to leave him and Dog alone today; The Greasers relent and agree to take it easy on them. Dog makes a rude comment to Cliff that his lips (which are covered in red lollipop) looks like lipstick. This angers Cliff, with Cat trying to explain that Dog is not himself today. Dog continues making comments about Cliff, which prompts CatDog to jump inside the store and hit the TV, which collapses on them. After Lube answers Dog about what happened, Dog begins speaking and acting like Lube. The Greasers, upset at the impersonation, chase after CatDog as the two run away. When the coast is clear, Cat apologizes to Dog for his selfish actions, and tries to help Dog remember who he really is. Cat feeds Dog garbage from a garbage can, which eventually triggers Dog's memory and brings him back to his old self. The Greasers find them, and the chase continues. They head to Gutter Balls, where most of the town is bowling inside. After CatDog and The Greasers hit a bowling ball case, numerous bowling balls land and hit everyone inside, giving them all amnesia. Mr. Sunshine arrives immediately, stating "No need to fear, Mr. Sunshine is here." They all repeat what Mr. Sunshine said in a monotonous voice, which prompts Mr. Sunshine to reply "I hate when this happens." Characters present *CatDog *Winslow *Cliff *Shriek *Lube *Randolph Grant *Rancid Rabbit *Dunglap *Pig *Nearburg Residents *Mervis *Mr. Sunshine *Dunglap Trivia *This is the first episode to use digital ink and paint, as opposed to traditional cel animation. This episode was most likely animated this way to test the new method. This episode's animation style is the same as episodes of "Hey Arnold!" featuring Spencer Klein as the voice of Arnold and is the only episode to contain that style. The later digital ink and paint episodes aren't the same style as this episode. The show continued using cels until "Meat, Dog's Friends", the last episode in the series to be animated with cel animation. Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes